This description relates to resource allocation in a computing system.
Applications that run on computing systems require a portion of the computing system's computational resources to do so. The computing system must therefore manage allocation of its resources to applications running thereon. Some examples of resources that are allocated to applications include access to a portion of the computing system's memory, access to file data, and access to a required amount of processing power.
In distributed computing systems, computational resources (including data storage and processing resources) are distributed among a number of servers included in one or more clusters that work together to run data processing applications. In some examples, distributed computing systems use a centralized resource manager, which both schedules execution of applications on the computing system and manages allocation of the computing system's distributed resources to the applications. One such resource manager is “Hadoop YARN.”